


Quiet Me

by CapAleran2



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Bad Dreams, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Pregnant Levy, fairy tail - Freeform, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8751625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapAleran2/pseuds/CapAleran2
Summary: Gajeel has a bad dream and is awed once again with Levy's understanding. [gajevy drabble, an Ask from b1ackcat105 on my tumblr page]





	

The Christmas lights strung across the bedroom lit the dark like a night light, bathing the sleeping pair in a warm glow. There was a soft growl beside her. Levy’s eye opened at the sound. It wasn’t very loud, but still it was enough to pull her from sleep. She lay there under the black blankets, her eyes heavy again.

Another, more forceful growl rumbled through his chest as he slept. Levy turned over to face Gajeel. He stirred, turning his head to the other side, though he remained asleep. His bare chest was uncovered; he had kicked his half almost completely off.

She watched his chest rise and fall with his breathing. Her eyes lingered on the relaxed muscles of his abdomen. Abruptly, Gajeel turned his head towards her with another growl. Lines were seen at the corners of his eyes as he kept them shut and scrunched.

He was having a bad dream. She swallowed.

More often than not, she was apprehensive when it came to his less than desirable moods. Even more so when he was unconscious. And especially given that she was still not due for another month.

Gingerly, she touched his bicep and said, “Gajeel, wake up.”

He stirred again, and she put more force into her touch. Her other hand rested on her belly and she closed her eyes when the sandpaper feel grazed them. “Gajeel, you’re dreaming.” She said loudly.

She was suddenly jerked backwards with a sharp yank. Her lungs sucked in a gasp and she squeezed her eyes shut when her head hit the space between their pillows. Instinctively, she held her belly with her free hand. She laid brown eyes on her husband, still squeezing her tiny wrist with his large fist.

“Gajeel!” She cried in fear. He was half way up, leaning towards her.

His eyes were open, but it was very clear that he was not seeing what was in front of him. Mouth open, teeth bared, and brow furrowed, Gajeel looked as if he were about to kill.

She squirmed. “Gajeel, please!”

At his name, he blinked.

His eyes moved and roamed over his wife. His sluggish mind was already working to make sense of the situation. Glancing to his hand on hers, his fist broke open, letting go of her wrist. Red eyes wide, Gajeel pushed himself to his knees.

“Levy? Shit! Shit, what did I do!?” He snapped.

Slowly bringing herself to a sitting position on the mattress, she rubbed her whole arm as it tingled. “You were dreaming. It woke me, is all. I tried to wake you up so-”

“You know you can’t do that!” He shouted, not caring that he was interrupting her. He placed his hands on his head, letting his fingers rake through them as he sat and looked at her. “I could have hurt you! You and the baby!”

“You didn’t though. We’re both fine.” Levy insisted. She reached for him, but he flinched.

He sat back on his ass, unfolding his legs to stretch out on the bed before him. Taking a deep breath, he let it out in a rough rush. With his head bowed, he took another breath and held it as he tried to calm himself. The image of him doing physical damage to her stung him over and over. It wouldn’t have been the first time.

In his train of thought, he began to shake. He had hurt her before they had been married. She easily forgave him then, said it was because she loved him with her whole being. How could she love a man who couldn’t control himself? How weak that made him out to be, that his wife had to be stronger than what she was to be with him-

He felt warm fingers touch his side and slide up to his chest. Behind him, Levy had moved to lean on his back and wrap her arms around him. Her lips briefly pressed across his back. He reached to his chest and enclosed one of hers.

“Why do you put up with me?” His voice was quiet, ashamed.

“Because I love you. And I don’t ‘put up with’ you, honey.”

He snorted and kept his head bowed. “Really? You could do a lot better than my sorry ass.”

She pulled her lips from his skin, leaving a cold area. “If I wanted to leave you, I would have a lot time ago.”

Missing her lips on him, Gajeel reached around for her. He wrapped his arm around her and gently brought her to sit in his lap. Cradling her in his thick arms, he watched her as she pushed her head against his chest. Sighing, she smiled. “I love this. That even though you could break me, you don’t.”

He narrowed his eyes, his voice flat. “You love that I’m dangerous.”

“No,” she giggled. “Not dangerous. But aware of your strength in comparison to mine. We balance one another very well.”

Knowing she couldn’t see his face, Gajeel fought the smile that crept in, threatening to twist his lips at the corners. He laid his cheek on hers. His heart rate was back to normal now, and his breathing was easy. Able to catch his breath without force.

He laid his palm on her stomach. The warmth caused a gentle kick from within. Levy smiled again. She placed her hand on top of his.

Gajeel was overcome with the love he felt from the both of them. Sniffling once, he let out a sound similar to a chuckle. It was quiet, like he knew Levy was right but didn’t want to say it. And she usually was.

He moved his head to kiss her blue hair. “Yea, we do.”


End file.
